


Heaven Is A Place Like This

by ricardubazinga



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardubazinga/pseuds/ricardubazinga
Summary: Uma vez, 13 distritos rebelaram-se contra a tirania da Capital, mas eles perderam a guerra. A Capital destruiu o 13º distrito como punição e como garantia de que algo assim nunca mais acontecesse, decretou que uma vez por ano, cada um dos 12 distritos restantes devessem entregar à custódia da Capital dois tributos, para que eles lutassem até a morte em uma competição chamada Jogos Vorazes. Onde somente um sairia vivo.No Distrito 12, havia dois garotos que eram melhores amigos desde que se conheciam por gente. Cresceram juntos, passaram por momentos difíceis juntos, choraram juntos e riram juntos.E, infelizmente, foram para os Jogos Vorazes juntos.





	Heaven Is A Place Like This

**Author's Note:**

> A) Jogos Vorazes e Teen Wolf NÃO me pertencem.  
> B) História sem fins lucrativos.  
> C) E como o universo de Jogos Vorazes é bem pouco explorado(no quesito passado) eu fiz algumas ''adaptações'' no universo. Ou então a história não poderia sequer acontecer.  
> D) Postei essa fic em outras plataformas, então não é plágio  
> E) Seja bem-vinda(o)

Dentro da casa só havia um perturbador silêncio, apenas sendo quebrado pelos móveis velhos que de hora em hora estalavam, como se fossem velhas almas resmungando.

No quarto, havia apenas um garoto de 18 anos, Stiles, debaixo de suas cobertas, deixando apenas um braço para fora. Se ainda fosse uma criança, temeria que, ao deixar o braço para fora das cobertas, algum monstro o arrancaria fora. Mas Stiles não era mais uma criança. Ele sabia que _aquele_ tipo de monstro não era real.

Mas os monstros existiam.

 

Stiles foi arrancado de seus sonhos ao som de batidas incessantes a sua porta. Ao levantar-se, resmungou para si mesmo que se, quem quer que fosse à porta, continuasse a bater daquele jeito, acabaria arrancando-a fora.

– Scott! – exclamou, assim que seus olhos se adaptaram a repentina mudança de luminosidade. Era seu melhor amigo. – Que merda você quer? – ele não precisava ser gentil, pois seu amigo já sabia como ele ficava ao ser acordado de repente.

– Eu... —hesitou— Eu não consegui ficar na cama até mais tarde...

Deveria ser por volta das seis horas da manhã. Era difícil dizer o tempo com precisão quando não se havia relógio. Tudo que se tinha eram seus instintos.

 O céu ainda estava começando a clarear. Os pássaros ainda voavam sonolentos no céu da fria manhã.

– Pensamentos demais. Não é mesmo? – perguntou enquanto se apoiava com cuidado no batente da porta. Pois o risco dela cair realmente existia.

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre amanhã, e de como será a...

 —Scott— interrompeu. — você não precisa se preocupar com amanhã, pois o amanhã ainda não chegou. Temos que passar pelo _hoje_ ainda.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Mas nada. — respondeu — Chega de falar sobre Os Jogos. Não vamos perder nosso último dia de liberdade com isso. — Esse assunto sempre estragava o dia para ambos. Não era um assunto para se discutir de manhã. Ou em qualquer outra hora do dia, na verdade.

— Venha, entre. Vamos vai acabar doentes se continuarmos aqui fora. — saiu da frente da porta, permitindo que o outro entrasse e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

A casa era a personificação da pobreza, como dizia Stiles. Era simples, feita de madeira já castigada pelo tempo. O chão era de terra batida e o teto de telhas quebradas em vários pontos.

Mas era o que ele entendia por lar. Era onde ele se sentia seguro. O máximo que se podia sentir de segurança, pelo menos.

— Venha. Não vamos desperdiçar nem mais um segundo de sono sequer. — disse Stiles, conduzindo Scott pela mão até a cama simples que ele dormia desde que se entendia por gente.

Poderia ser uma atitude estranha levar seu melhor amigo pela mão até sua cama. Muitos veriam malícia no ato, mas esses tempos foram outros. Um tempo onde havia espaço para luxúria, sexo e outras atividades em que os jovens perdiam a maior parte de suas juventudes.

Mas o tempo em que Scott e Stiles viviam era cinza demais; depressivo demais; opressor demais para pensar naquelas coisas.

Se tempos atrás, dois jovens em uma mesma cama significava duas pessoas desvendando o corpo uma da outra a procura de prazer. Hoje, dois jovens na mesma cama significa que nenhum dos dois consegue enfrentar a realidade sozinho. A realidade é tão dura que você precisa de alguém que te faça lembrar o porquê de ainda continuar a viver.

E para Scott, essa pessoa sempre foi Stiles.

Ao deitarem na cama, Scott puxou o cobertor, certificando-se de que Stiles estava devidamente coberto. Era o máximo que ele podia fazer para retribuir o ato de bondade de seu amigo.

— Obrigado, Stiles. — Não precisava falar alto, pois o tamanho da cama os obrigava a ficar um de frente para o outro, caso quisessem algum conforto.

Scott podia ver claramente, mesmo na penumbra que o quarto se encontrava, os olhos de Stiles. Os olhos que sempre conseguiam acalmá-lo.

— Não precisa agradecer, Scotty. — respondeu em um tom tão suave quanto o de Scott. — Agora, volte a dormir. Temos um dia cheio pela frente.

E Scott sabia o significado de "cheio". E não eram compromissos, ou lugares importantes para irem. Mas ele não quis pensar nisso naquela hora. Preferiu seguir o conselho de seu amigo e se deixar dormir mais um pouco, embalado pelo cheiro reconfortante de Stiles.

 

 

O Sol já estava a pino, quando os dois saíram da casa de Stiles. A fria manhã dera lugar ao calor do dia, aproximando-se do meio dia.

De longe já se via movimentação em todo o distrito. Pessoas tentavam levar suas vidas, apesar da fome, do medo e da sensação de que a morte as espreitava não importasse aonde fossem.

E uma dessas pessoas era a mãe de Scott, Melissa. A mulher mais gentil e amável que Stiles ja vira em toda sua vida, além de sua mãe. Mas já havia tempo que Stiles não via sua mãe, embora ele desejasse poder todo dia. Infelizmente, Stiles não podia contatar os mortos.

 

Melissa teve a tarefa de criar Scott sozinha desde que ele tinha apenas poucos anos de idade. Pois seu marido havia bebido demais do gim vagabundo que era vendido no Prego e, enquanto a cerca elétrica que delimitava o perímetro do distrito fora desligada, desapareceu floresta adentro.

Embora ela tivesse comunicado os pacificadores de que seu marido havia se embrenhado na floresta, eles não podiam ligar menos.

A vida de um bêbado pobre do distrito 12 não valia o esforço de sequer começar uma busca.

E, a partir daquele dia, Melissa assumiu o papel de criar o pequeno Scott sozinha. Um papel que ela se orgulha até hoje.

 

Os dois ficaram de ajudar Melissa em sua pequena venda no Prego, onde ela vendia ervas de todos os tipos. Ervas usadas para temperos, caso sua comida precisasse de um _up_. Claro, caso você tivesse comida. Ou ervas para ajudar em tratamentos em casos de feridas ou doenças, pois hospitais já eram personagens de uma lenda já antiga. E ervas com fragrâncias, para deixar sua casa mais perfumada. Em casos onde o cheiro de morte ainda habitava, pois as ervas medicinais não foram suficientes.

 

— Bom dia, mãe. — cumprimentou Scott, indo em direção aos calorosos braços abertos de sua mãe. O único lugar, além de Stiles, que ele podia associar com a palavra lar.

— Bom dia, querido. — normalmente, qualquer mãe perguntaria se seu filho dormira bem, mas quando se mora mo distrito 12, dormir já é algo para celebração. — Vejo que vocês cumpriram com a palavra e vieram me ajudar.

— É claro que viemos, Sra. McCall. Eu sempre digo para o Scott ser um filho exemplar. — brincou Stiles, enquanto recebia um abraço de Melissa. Ela conhecia a história de Stiles e sua família e se dispôs a ser uma segunda mãe para Stiles. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, já que ele cuidava tão bem de seu filho.

— Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, então, Stiles. — disse ela se divertindo, fazendo Scott corar levemente.

— Então, mãe — disse Scott, tentando mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível — Qual era o favor que a senhora queria que fizéssemos?

— O que são essas? — Stiles interrompeu, antes que Melissa tivesse a chance de responder. Ele estava apontando para uma plantinha com um caule esguio, de poucas folhas, com uma pequena flor amarela na ponta.

— É o motivo pelo qual eu os chamei aqui. Essa aqui, Stiles — disse enquanto segurava uma das ervas que Stiles havia notado — se chama Flor da Pradaria, ou como também costumam chamar: _buttercup_.

— E pra que ela serve? — Perguntou Scott, agora também interessado naquela pequena erva.

— Ela tem muitos usos, mas o mais comum por aqui é contra o excesso de suor. Os mineiros as adoram. Evitando a perda excessiva de líquido enquanto eles... Bem, estão lá embaixo. — "estão lá embaixo" não era exatamente o que Stiles usaria para descrever o trabalho nas minas. Mas ele não disse nada, pois sabia que ela escolhera aquelas palavras apenas para não soar tão mórbida logo de manhã.

Entretanto, Stiles perguntou-se se seu pai comprava um pouco daquelas ervas.

— O que importa é que — prosseguiu, falando entusiasmadamente sobre a planta — Já fazia anos que elas não brotavam na Campina, e esse ano elas simplesmente brotaram feito mato! — Scott tivera a vontade de dizer que aquela erva embora tivesse alguns usos oportunos, continuava sendo mato. Mas ele não estava a fim de destruir a sua recém-estabelecida reputação de filho exemplar.

— Então a senhora quer que busquemos mais para a senhora?

— Se não for incomodar vocês.

— De maneira nenhuma, Sra. McCall. — disse Stiles — É melhor nos mantermos ocupados, assim evitamos nos meter em problemas.

— Que tipos de problemas vocês andam se metendo? — Melissa questionou, com uma expressão digna de uma mãe. Embora parecesse preocupada, ela sabia que não devia ser nada sério, pois não há muito que fazer por aqui.

— Não dê ouvidos ao Stiles, mãe. — exasperou Scott, revirando os olhos, enquanto Stiles dava um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

— Bem — prosseguiu Melissa. — eu queria que vocês buscassem o máximo que puderem carregar. Aqui, tomem — entregou-lhes duas espécies de bolsas feitas com palha seca trançada em um padrão quadriculado.

— Só tomem cuidado para não ingerirem acidentalmente. É venenosa, quando engolida.

— Como alguém come uma planta acidentalmente?

— Querido, a gente está falando do Stiles. — disse ela enquanto Stiles soltava um protesto, indignado.

Enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção a Campina, Stiles tentava manter a conversa em um tom leve, como faziam em uma época onde não havia a massiva preocupação de ser sorteado para um jogo mortal. O máximo que podia acontecer era ver algum amigo da escola ser assassinado a sangue frio por outra criança. Mas aqueles tempos eram outros; eles mudaram. Hoje, Stiles se vê como uma das crianças que ele passou a vida inteira assistindo. Hoje, Stiles finalmente consegue sentir a morte rondando-o.

Mas em contrapartida a sensação de ter a morte te espreitando a cada passo que você dê, também havia a pequena luz no fim do túnel que representava esperança. Era a última vez que ele teria seu nome dentro do recipiente de onde se escolhia os tributos.

Se ele conseguisse não ter seu nome sorteado mais uma vez, só mais uma vez, ele estaria livre. Estaria o mais livre possível que se podia estar quando se trata do Distrito 12.

Stiles estava, sim, com medo. Isso não era uma surpresa para ninguém (nem para si mesmo), mas Scott... Havia algo nele que estava _diferente_. E Stiles não sabia dizer o que exatamente. Ele parecia mais amedrontado do que o de costume nessa época do ano. Como se ele sentisse que algo ruim estava para acontecer. E Stiles não sabia se deveria ignorar até que a Colheita acabasse ou se deveria se preocupar.

— Você está bem, Stiles? Você ficou quieto de repente. — Stiles havia se perdido em seus pensamentos e nem sequer notou.

— Claro. Só estava tentando imaginar o que aconteceria se a gente comesse aquela erva que sua mãe havia falado. — Stiles não era um bom mentiroso, disso ele sabia, mas ele não iria estragar a conversa dizendo que estava pensando nos Jogos.

— Você quis dizer _essas_ ervas? — Disse, apontando o dedo para o chão. Eles já haviam chegado à Campina e Stiles nem percebera. Ele devaneou por tanto tempo assim?

Fazia tempo que Stiles não visitava a Campina (pois não havia motivo para isso), mas estando lá agora, podia perceber o imenso tapete amarelo que se estendia por todo o lugar, como se o chão houvesse sido pintado pelos raios do sol. As pequenas plantas balançavam de um lado para o outro, acompanhando a leve brisa. Stiles podia sentir as plantas próximas de si acariciarem de leve sua perna.

Era uma cena incrivelmente bonita. Tão bonita que era difícil de acreditar que estava acontecendo ali.

— Você está realmente bem, Stiles? — Scott parecia estar realmente preocupado agora. Como se ele estivesse projetando suas preocupações em Stiles.

— Já disse que estou bem, Scotty. Vamos logo pegar essas benditas ervas antes que alguma abelha nos pique. — disse tentando soar o mais espontâneo e alegre possível. E julgando pela cara de Scott, ele não havia conseguido.

Ele sabia que se tentasse _dizer_ mais alguma coisa não soaria como ele queria. Revelando, assim, suas verdadeiras preocupações. Então ele fez o que julgou certo na hora: pegou um punhado de _buttercup_ e atirou em Scott.

Scott pareceu surpreso por um instante, mas logo entendeu a deixa. Agarrou um punhado da erva e atirou de volta em Stiles. Stiles esquivou-se a tempo, fazendo com que as ervas aterrissassem em cima das outras.

Tentou abaixar-se para pegar mais um punhado, mas Scott foi mais rápido e agarrou as mãos de Stiles, segurando firme. Um sorriso estava se formando em seus lábios. E Stiles adorava aquele sorriso. E se ele podia fazer Scott sorrir por agora, ele iria fazê-lo.

Então se soltou do aperto de Scott e saiu correndo, largando sua bolsa de palha cair no chão. À medida que corria para longe de Scott, ele sorria, pois sabia que Scott estava em seu encalço. Quando havia percorrido cerca de 20 metros, ousou olhar para trás para ver se Scott estava chegando perto, mas para sua surpresa, Scott não estava lá.

— Mas que m... — Ele não teve tempo de completar seu xingamento, pois Scott havia saltado bem ao seu lado, com os braços para cima, como se imitasse um leão saltando para o bote. Com o susto, Stiles soltou um grito misturado com uma risada e saiu correndo novamente de Scott. E dessa vez Scott realmente estava em seu encalço.

A perseguição continuou até a árvore mais próxima da Campina, que ficava mais para o lado oeste. Ao alcançar a árvore, Stiles começou a correr em volta dela na tentativa de se livrar de Scott. Mas era impossível, pois o outro era realmente rápido e com ótimos reflexos.

— Não é justo! — Exclamou Stiles, enquanto circulava a árvore freneticamente, enquanto gargalhava. — Parece que você tem reflexos de leão!

— Ou de lobo. — Respondeu Scott. Quando pequeno, Scott havia visto um lobo em uma edição dos Jogos e ficou fascinado com a agilidade, a força e a beleza da criatura. Claro que para uma criança, ele não viu que aquele mesmo lobo iria matar uma inocente menina de 17 anos.

Stiles tentou de esquivar para esquerda, voltando no sentido contrário no qual estava circulando a árvore, numa tentativa de se livrar daquele círculo vicioso de perseguição. O que ele não contou era que os reflexos de Scott realmente eram bons. No mesmo instante que ele trocou de direção, Scott também trocou. Como se nem fosse uma decisão consciente, mas como instinto.

Então Stiles acabou tendo seu braço agarrado por Scott, que logo o puxou para mais perto, atacando ele. Com cócegas.

Stiles tentava desesperadamente se soltar enquanto soltava altas gargalhadas. Scott também gargalhava, mas não pelas tentativas de cócegas que Stiles fazia, e sim pela felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento. De repente, eram apenas os dois novamente, como eram quando crianças. Sem Capital, sem fome, sem medo, sem pais mortos. Apenas os dois aproveitando o máximo que aquele distrito podia oferecer a duas crianças.

Então num momento de lucides, Stiles atacou o ponto em que ele sabia que Scott era sensível: seu pescoço.

Bastou uma tentativa de cócegas ali e Scott já se contorcia, deixando Stiles livre por apenas uma questão de segundos. E Stiles aproveitou aquela oportunidade e correu de volta para a Campina.

— _Isso_ não é justo! — Gritou Scott enquanto se recompunha para voltar a correr atrás de Stiles.

Stiles não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois toda aquela correria, cócegas e risadas, já haviam drenado boa parte de suas energias. E como viver em um lugar onde desnutrição é algo comum, não era de se esperar uma corrida digna vindo dele.

Mas todo o cansaço não o impediu de prosseguir gargalhando. Aquele era o momento mais feliz que ele tivera em um longo tempo. E além do mais, ele estava mais que contente por conseguir espairecer a mente de Scott sobre a Colheita de amanhã.

E embora o cansaço já houvesse começado a tomar conta do corpo de Scott, ele ainda continuava mais rápido que Stiles. E não demorou muito para que ele o alcançasse.

Jogou os braços ao redor da cintura de Stiles ao mesmo tempo em que jogava seu próprio peso para o chão, virando o corpo para que caísse de lado, fazendo com que os dois encontrassem o chão. Embora a queda tenha sido abrupta, a quantidade de _buttercups_ que havia ali fez um perfeito amortecedor.

E com Stiles já domado em seu aperto, Scott logo retornou a sua sessão de tortura com cócegas. Ele sabia que se continuasse com aquilo por muito tempo, Stiles iria mijar na própria calça, ou pior: desmaiar. Mas ele não conseguia se conter. Algo em ver aquele amplo sorriso, ou em ouvir aquela gargalhada estridente o fazia se sentir muito feliz. Um tipo de feliz que só Stiles conseguia.

Na verdade, Scott sabia o porquê, mas preferiu empurrar o pensamento para o fundo de sua cabeça, pois não era hora para pensar em sentimentos não resolvidos.

— Scott! Scott, pare. Por favor! — Implorou Stiles, enquanto se debatia , tentando esquivar-se dos dedos ágeis de Scott. Stiles sabia que Scott não estava fazendo muito esforço em prendê-lo ali, mas gostava de estar tão perto daquele jeito de Scott.

— Você jogou aquelas plantas na minha cara! Você merece! — Respondeu pausadamente, pois não conseguia rir e falar ao mesmo tempo.

Scott continuou com suas cocegas até o momento que julgou ser onde Stiles aguentaria de forma que continuasse _seco_. Agora com ambos ofegantes, suados e cansados, o sorriso ainda estava no mesmo lugar. E o que Scott admirava não era somente o sorriso nos lábios de Stiles, e sim como se seu rosto inteiro sorrisse. Ele podia vê-lo sorrindo com os olhos.

Stiles continuou encarando Scott. Scott estava perfeitamente na frente do sol, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse envolto em sombras. Mas seu sorriso ainda estava iluminado como sempre.

Ambos ficaram naquela posição até que suas respirações voltassem ao normal, e seus sorrisos, aos poucos, se esvaíssem. Mas não totalmente.

— Venha, vamos acabar de colher essas benditas flores e ir embora. Eu preciso de um banho. — Sorriu Scott, enquanto oferecia uma mão para Stiles se levantar.

 

O sol já havia se posto há muito tempo, deixando-se ser engolido pela floresta que cercava o distrito, antes de sumir de vez no horizonte.

O clima era fresco, como uma típica noite de primavera. Stiles deixara a janela de seu quarto aberta por conta disso. E por que ele sabia que logo, logo, Scott estaria entrando por ela.

Era um costume antigo, já. Entrar pela janela para não incomodar o pai de Stiles que teve um dia pesado de trabalho nas minas. Principalmente hoje, que ele finalmente não precisava acordar cedo pela manhã. Pois como de costume, no dia da Colheita, todo mundo deveria estar presente. E embora ele estivesse morto de preocupação sobre seu único filho ser escolhido, a fadiga de horas e horas de trabalho pesado ao longo dos meses falou mais alto, fazendo com que ele dormisse assim que encostou no travesseiro.

Stiles estava apenas deitado na cama, sem um pingo de sono. Embora ele tenha tentado avidamente não pensar sobre os Jogos durante o dia, agora que estava sozinho, apenas com seus pensamentos como companhia, ele não podia evitar pensar nisso. Em pensar no pior.

Ouviu um ruído de madeira rangendo e Scott entrou na casa, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho alto demais. Quando chegou em frente a cama, Stiles instintivamente levantou o cobertor para que Scott pudesse entrar dentro daquele casulo de calor.

Não era novidade para eles dividirem uma cama. Eles vinham fazendo isso desde que eram crianças e sempre encararam isso como algo natural, pois realmente era. Era algo natural entre Scott e Stiles.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando o rosto um do outro. A luz da lua iluminava o quarto projetando um pálido faixo sobre o rosto dos dois, fazendo com que os dois resplandecessem uma feição calma.

— Obrigado. — confidenciou Scott.

— Pelo que?

— Pelo que você vez hoje. Por me distrair... — hesitou um pouco antes de voltar a falar. — por me fazer feliz. — Scott fez com que a última parte parecesse mais profunda do que deveria ser. Como se ele não tivesse agradecendo Stiles por fazê-lo sorrir hoje, mas sim por fazê-lo sorrir sempre.

E Stiles não gostava do jeito que ele estava falando, como se ele tivesse se despedindo.

— Scott... — Mas dessa vez, ele foi o interrompido.

— Stiles, me deixe continuar. — Stiles assentiu, embora estivesse relutante. Scott respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Obrigado por tudo, Stiles. Por estar lá por mim quando meu pai se foi. Embora nenhum de nós soubesse que você iria enfrentar algo parecido nos anos seguintes. — Scott precisava falar tudo de uma vez, ou ele se perderia no meio das palavras e ele não sabia se seria capaz de continuar depois.

— Obrigado por tudo, Stiles. Você e minha mãe são as únicas coisas que fazem essa merda de distrito ser tolerável. Se não fosse por você... Quem sabe o que seria de mim?

Stiles ouviu cada palavra que Scott dizia com um aperto em volta de seu coração, como se estivesse lendo uma carta de adeus.

— Scott. — Stiles sussurrou após Scott ter ficado quieto. Ele podia ver lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos de Scott. E ele sabia que se Scott chorasse, logo ele choraria também.

— Scott... Nada vai acontecer com você. É o seu último ano na Colheita. Há pessoas que colocaram seus nomes inúmeras vezes em troca de tésseras. Seu nome estará lá somente uma vez. — reconfortou-o. — E lembre-se que eu estarei lá com você o tempo todo. — Ao dizer isso, Stiles levou sua mão até a de Scott e entrelaçou seus dedos. Era uma coisa simples (como dividir uma cama, por exemplo), mas significava muito para os dois.

— Stiles, eu sei que nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas... — Stiles sabia perfeitamente do que Scott estava se referindo. Os acontecimentos de hoje trouxeram os sentimentos à tona para ambos. Há alguns anos atrás, os dois haviam tido a conversa mais tensa e significativa em suas vidas. Foi o dia em que eles confessaram estarem apaixonados um pelo outro. Embora os sentimentos fossem recíprocos, não foi uma conversa feliz.

Embora os sentimentos fossem recíprocos, a realidade deles não tinha espaço para amor romântico. Pois ambos já sabiam que seriam assombrados com a ameaça dos Jogos enquanto não completassem 18 anos e seus nomes não fossem mais uma opção na hora da Colheita. Eles sabiam que ainda havendo a probabilidade de serem escolhidos, eles não poderiam ter nada além de amizade. Pois se um dos dois fosse chamado, a dor de perder um amigo já seria grande demais para suportar. E perder um amor não era um luxo que eles podiam se dar.

Então, numa noite fria de inverno, eles prometeram que assim que completassem 18 e eles não tiverem mais seus nomes recolhidos para a Colheita, eles poderiam finalmente dar o próximo passo que ambos tanto queriam. Mas até lá, eles deveriam ser apenas amigos.

— Sim, Scott. — suspirou Stiles, se sentindo um pouco aliviado de finalmente poder dizer isso depois de tantos anos. — Depois de amanhã, finalmente poderemos ser _algo a mais_. — Uma única lagrima escorreu dos olhos de Scott. E Stiles não sabia se era de felicidade ou de tristeza.

— Qual o problema, Scott?

— Eu não sei... — Scott parecia finalmente derrotado. — Eu venho sentindo essa sensação dentro de mim desde os últimos meses. Algo de errado está por vir, Stiles. Eu consigo _sentir_.

Stiles queria prometer a Scott que nada de errado iria acontecer. De que nenhum dos dois seria sorteado. Mas Stiles não podia. Ele não podia fazer promessas que não poderia cumprir.

— Está tudo bem, Scott. — Scott chorava silenciosamente. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Numa tentativa de acalmar Scott, Stiles fez algo que ele estava querendo fazer há anos: ele beijou Scott.

Não foi como ele costumava imaginar que seria seu primeiro beijo, pois Stiles não imaginava que estaria triste quando isso acontecesse. Foi um beijo rápido, apenas um leve encontro dos lábios. Mas significou tudo para os dois.

Significou _esperança._

 

 

 

 


End file.
